vestvellafandomcom-20200213-history
Arta
Arta is the other major country on the main continent, and the home country of one of the party members, Lady Elora Whiterose. The southern half has some of the best growing land on the continent, but large portions of Arta are covered by harsh, unforgiving desert. It is a constitutional monarchy and has a history marred by many civil wars. it is also the oldest continuous human civilization, with a history spanning back over 2000 years. Royal Family * King Arta Sitheil, 68 years old when died, male, he/him * Dowager Queen Sabriye, 57 years old, female, her/her * King Arta Dochas, 27 years old, male, he/him * Princess Aria, 27 years old, female, she/her * Princess Arwen, 24 years old, female, she/her * Princess Ardyce, 22 years old, female, she/her * Crown Prince Arkyn, 19 years old, male, he/him * Princess Artema, 15 years old, female, she/her * Prince Arzhur, 12 years old, male, he/him * Prince Artegal, 12 years old, male, he/him Cities * Arlaria ** The capital of Arta, and where the royal family resides. It's located around a large, rich oasis, a shimmering lake at the center of the royal palace. * Arressy ** A large coastal city and the main port city close to the capital. It's always buzzing with trade and industry. * Entifent ** A city on an incredibly fertile outcropping of land at the very norhtern edge of Arta. It used to trade often with Ciaren, and was one of hte worst hit during the Sylvan Wars. It is a city of farmers and mages, as residual magic from Ciaren lingers in the ground here. * Erith ** The major city in the desert of Arta. It is a central location and very useful as a pit stop for all travelers who attempt to traverse the desert. Most of the money is made from visitors just passing through, so the city itself is a thriving tourist destination, offering many comforts. * Aucteraden ** The major city on the border of Arta and the Dwarven kingdom of De BehlMarr. Lots of Dwarvish trade comes through here, and it's a home ot many artisans who work directly with the materials that come out of the Undermountain. * Ilfracombe ** A city on the mountain in the middle of the Artan desert. The mountain has enough riches that Ilfracombe sprang up around the mining communities on the mountain. * Korten ** One of the cities furthest from the capital, Arlaria. It makes money from trade with the Greenhand Mountains and the Halfling nation of Shirten. Its distance from the capital does result in some distance from the authority of the royal family, and the people of Korten are noticeably more loyal to the ruling noble families there than to the Artan royal family. * Wombourne ** A more central city, fairly close to the capital. It is not particularly large, but it is surrounded by some of the best grazing land in Arta. Known for its high walls, it is one of the oldest cities in Vestvella because of its incredible ability to stand against invaders. It is said that no human could have built those walls so long ago, that it must have been the work of a god, although no one can agree on which god exactly. * Emelle ** A coastal desert city. It is a necessary stop for ships that attempt to circle around Arta, often to get to Entifent, and has a reliable stream of travelers passing through. * Mournstead ** A desert city further cut off from most of Arta because of the difficulty in reaching it. It's people are more serious than many others, as it is a hard life they live in the desert sands. It probably only remains a city due to the magical energies that pulse around it, drawing in enough interested mages to form a very respected magic school there. These magical energies also cause large sandstorms from time to time and harsh winds fairly often, which is a part of why it is so difficult to reach the city. ** Artegal's double is believed to have settled here. ** Dowager Queen Sabriye is from here. Category:Browse Category:Places